The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cyclamen coum and given the cultivar name of ‘Something Magic’. Cyclamen is in the family Primulaceae. The new cultivar originated from a planned breeding program to produce a vigorous plant with “Christmas tree” pattern on the leaf for tissue culture production. The new cultivar resulted from pollination controlled. The exact parents are unknown.
Compared to other Cyclamen coum on the market, this new cultivar is the first one, to the inventors' knowledge, that is multiplied in tissue culture. This has the advantage of being able to produce a uniform crop. This clone also blooms in the first year, after its natural dormancy. Seed varieties do not flower uniformly and do not flower until their second year or later.